


Under Moonlight

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A tmnt 2003 double rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Under Moonlight

It was a cool fall night and Dana was working at a nightclub as a singer. She wore a sexy revealing long dress that showed one of her legs when suddenly she was told by the manager that someone wanted to see her outback in the alley. Curious she went and opened the back door to see who it was.

A black masked figure with a blue mask underneath was waiting for his prey at just the right moment. Oh the stuff he would do to her when he saw her in his range of vision as he smirked underneath his mask waiting to pounce.

Bluu just finished clocking out and said her goodbyes to some friends before she walked out. She through her leopard fur coat over her shoulders and clacked her heels along into the moonlight sidewalk.

The red clad waited for her to arrive. He wanted her bad since he laid eyes on her when she perform her first show. She was drop dead beautiful that no man could ever deserve her. He wanted her and let her be his tonight.

Dana stepped into the alley and wondered who it was that wanted to see her.  
“Hello? Did someone wanna see me?” she asked into the darkness.

Leo silently followed his prey his feet as quiet as a mouse on the concrete as he continued to stalk her for a few blocks when suddenly he threw a bolas at her feet causing her feet to get tied up as she fell to the ground. He was dying to have her.

Bluu yelped. She almost hit her head until she broke her fall with both hands on the pavement.  
“W-Who the hell--?!,”She began. 

“Hello~.”  
He stepped out from the shadows and approached her presence. Raph smiled down at her and his eyes examine her appearance like art. Both eyes had a strange glow to them.

“Uh isn’t it a little bit too early to play ninja for Halloween there buddy?” Dana asked him as she couldn’t tell what he looked like since a mask covered his face and she just laughed.

Leo stepped out under the one lone streetlight that was faintly dimly lit as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder gagging her taking her back to the lair claiming his prey.

Bluu tried to screaming but only made high pitch squeal through the cloth. She glanced around in a panic as the darkness consume the moon and only the sound of hissing and leaking pipes welcome them. 

He rest a hand on her smooth shoulders.  
“Well I didn't come for tricks now, hon’,”he smirked,”I came for treats!”  
He leaned forward growling sexually at her.

Dana gasped. She backed away from him slowly as she started to get frightened and she panicked.  
“D-do you flirt with or try to kidnap girls that you always see?” she squeaked.

Leo sent down a manhole and landed in the sewers. He eventually made it to the lair and locked his bedroom door throwing her on his bed as he ungagged her.

She whipped her face away once he retrieve the small cloth and turned to her purse. She points pepper spray at his direction and threaten to sprits if he doesn't back off.

Raph shook his head. He took some more steps so that his shadow clouded over her small form.  
“Your the only woman I laid eyes upon,”he smiled,”Come join me in my home. I'd would like to hear you sing “privately”.”

Dana shook her head no. She started screaming for help as she broke out into a run.

Leo quickly with quick thinking used his ninja reflexes to kick it away so that way it fell to the lair. He ripped off his black mask and leaned down pressing his lips against her throat.

He wasted no time. Raph pulled out a cloth soaked with a drugged substance and put it over her face as he wrapped an arm around her.

“What are you--?! A-Aaagh!,”She cried. It shook her body violently from such physical contact. 

Dana breathed it in accidentally and she suddenly went limp going unconscious.

Leo nipped her throat as he went down nibbling both sides of her neck marking her.

“No ...stop, please,”She begged.  
Her hands tried pushing him away by his chest but he was too strong.

Raph can hear footsteps from the other side if the door but he ran off deep into the alley without a trace. He found a nearby manhole and climbed inside carrying Dana into the lair.

Dana groaned in her unconscious state and she eventually woke up struggling in his arms.  
“Wh-what drug did you give to me?!” she shouted.

Leo ignored her as he pressed his lips around her shoulders and her collarbone leaving more hickeys as he rubbed her hips.

“Just enough to knock you out for ten minutes,”he smirked.  
Raph held onto her until he entered his bedroom and locked the door. Then he threw her on his bed. 

Another moan of agony slipped from her lips as she blushed. 

Dana started to cry as she shook in fear.  
“Pl-please stop! Don’t do this to me!” she sobbed.  
“I-I don’t want this or a one night stand!”

Leo stripped her bare underneath him ripping her clothes to shreds as he latched onto a nipple making the pert bud harden between his teeth as he kneaded the other.

Her back curved and Bluu grabbed his shoulders  
“Aah! AAAH! Pl-Please! I'm not that kind of woman!” 

“Why can't I stop when your body’s begging for me?”  
He crawls on top towering over her again.

“Please! No! I want love not a one night please! I beg you stop!” Dana cried.

Leo then began to do the same thing to the other nipple as he rubbed her thighs and said I know.

Bluu was dead quiet for a few seconds before she moaned all over again.  
She wanted to ask him “why her then” but her questions were stuck on her throat.

“Then let me love you!,”he said,”A beautiful female like you should be cherished!”  
He rubbed her legs in a slow but sensual way. 

Dana couldn’t help but let out a few moans as she gazed up into his masked face and sighed.  
“You just wanna rape me that’s all there is to it. You don’t love me. Hell I don’t even know your name let alone what you look like!”

Leo trailed hickeys on her stomach nuzzling it as he inserted two gloved fingers into her womb and started to pump them in and out of her.

“N-no! Don't touch there! Ooh!”  
She moaned loudly for mercy and her legs stirred around his hands.

“I won't tolerate rape but passion ,”he muttered. He knelt down to plant kisses on her face and moved his hands to rub her hips.

“Pl-please show me what you look like and what’s your name?” Dana moaned again.

Leo smirked. He knew he found an extremely sensitive spot so he continued rubbing and stroking her lining.

She set her hand over her mouth to take her screams as her other hand gripped the sheets. Only moans muffled through until a green fist gripped her wrist. 

He stopped and settled on his knees staring at her. Raph sighed then slowly pulled his mask away and even pulled off his dark outfit.  
“My name is Raphael. But you can call me Raph babe?”

Dana just laid under him speechless. She’s never seen a mutant turtle before. She didn’t know how to react.

Leo took his fingers out of her and took off his black outfit as well showing her what he was. He then dropped down and entered her slowly grunting.

It merely shocked Bluu but shocked her more when her virgin temple has crashed and awakening her body with extreme pain. She hollered and cursed, crawling from under him to escape his tight grasp.

“Do I scare you hon’?,”he asked.  
He tilt his head slightly to the left as if he was staring right through her.

Dana hesitantly shook her head no and sighed looking away from him blushing.

Leo stopped still inside her as he stroked her cheeks trying to calm her down as he whispered, “the name’s Leonardo but Leo for short sweetheart.”

Her body stayed still and she batted tears away as she looked into his eyes.  
“Wh-Why me? Is it because I did something wrong? Am I being punished by humiliation?”

He held her chin in his hands and turned her face around to his.  
“Let me have you and I promise I'll be gentle.”

Dana sighed.  
“I-I’m not who you think I am. I’m not a virgin and I’ve had sex with lots of guys but that’s only because they used me for their own personal gain. After they were done they tossed me away like trash,” she muttered as she gazed up at him crying.

Leo shook his head no smiling gently and softly at her kissing her forehead.  
“No my darling it’s because you’re beautiful and I love you sweetie!” he groaned as he started to thrust gently into her.

“Aaah, L-Leo I--!! Ugh!!”  
As He moved further inside her, Bluu can feel every ounce of him. She sung out a moan.

Raph couldn't take in all of what she said. It made a rage to scorch and burn inside him.  
To what human man could do such a thing and find it okay.  
His trembling hand gripped at her shoulder as he kept his anger at bay.

Dana stopped crying and looked up at him wondering if he was ok.  
“You’re gonna do it too to me aren’t you?”

Leo then smirked as he kissed her cheek increasing his speed and pace grunting heavily.

Bluu’s legs hooked around his and she hugged him close so that gap never open between them. If she let go, she fear the worst because it all felt too good.

He blinks then let go. Suddenly he hugged her and rubbed her back.  
“I'm sorry Dana but I'm not like those bastards.”

Dana just froze in place. Never before had any male actually ever been nice to her.  
“But you still wanna fuck me don’t you?” she asked sighing.

The sound of Leo’s headboard rocked against the wall as his hips slapped against hers and he kissed her lips passionately wanting to taste her. 

Raph didn't answer. Her sweet scent distracted him and from his curiosity he drew out his tongue to taste.

Her loud moans floated above their heads harmonizing the sound of the headboard and his grunting perfectly.

“Ahh Raph please! Stop! Don’t do this!” Dana said moaning it.

Leo found her g spot and humped and fucked her into his mattress growling.

He only respond by purring and chirping in her ear as he licked more of her neck.

“Leo...L-Leo...Leo!,”She moaned.  
Her walls slowly hugged at his rod.  
“I'm close! I'm so close!!”

Dana then started to mewl as she tried kicking him off of her with her high heel.

Leo then thrusted into her one last time before climaxing his seeds into her.

Her eyes shot wide open to ceiling as stars spin around her head. Her high must finished splashing Leo's little weapon. She climb down from her high and sunk down into the mattress.

He grunts at the pain but he stayed pinned between her legs and bite down at her neck instead. 

“Oww! Son of a bitch Raph what’re you doing?! That hurts!” Dana said in pain.

Leo slipped out of her panting collapsing next to her as he pulled her into his arms nuzzling her neck affectionately.

Bluu accepted his embrace cuddling him for warmth as she breathed heavily. She was too tired and shaky to move.

He chuckled then licked at the wound he made as he tasted iron.

Dana whimpered as she struggled underneath him trying to get him off of her.

Leo closed his eyes after pulling the covers over them and drifted off to sleep.

Sleep took over Bluu as well and she dropped her head under his chin.

Raph whispered her name with a very husky tone and dipped his wet muscle inside to lather the shell of it

Dana groaned and moaned as she arched her back.

He tugged at her earlobe with his teeth a few times but moved his mouth to the other side of her neck to suck and lick at.

Dana moaned softly as she arched her back.

He nibbled at her shoulders to bruise the skin too. 

Dana elicited some more mewls as she shuddered in delight.

As he work his way to her collarbone, his hands tore open her clothes. She was naked at an instant and under his mercy like prey.

Dana whimpered as she trembled and shook in fear.

He gazed at her glory for a short moment then looked into her eyes and kissed at her face to reassure her as best as he could.

Dana started to cry as she gazed up at him. She wondered if he was gonna suck on her breasts.

He grabbed at her tits first, fondling them before he dipped his head right in to taste one of her rosy buds.

Dana gripped his sheets as she moaned softly.

“Mmm, their soft,”he murmurs and swirled his tongue then apply teeth until her nipple harden. 

“Ahh Raph please!” Dana begged him and whimpered softly.

He attacks the other with a long hard suck then popped it several times enjoying the little swollen bud.

Dana couldn’t take it anymore. She orgasmed getting wet down there.

“Hmm? Looks like your body is ready for me, Dana”

Dana groaned as she struggled shaking her head no crying.

But no was not his answer. He forced her legs open and gave it a rub.

Dana elicited some more whimpers as she shivered and twitched.

Her opening was wet and warm. He licked his lips before diving into her sweet flower.

Dana began to moan and mewl louder gripping his sheets again.

He slurped down the juices before digging his tongue for more inside.

Dana’s body racked with pleasure and in lust as she was slowly starting to get turned on.

His fingers find her hidden jewel and gave it a press then a pinch to force her legs to quake.

Dana felt her body now betraying her. She now wanted him to be inside her as she whimpered.

Once her walls tried caving around his tongue, he pulled it out, climbed on his knees then replace his wet muscle with a throbbing shaft. 

Dana arched her back clenching his bedsheets as she groaned softly.

“Ooh, Dana,”Raph groans,”Your still tight!”  
Every motion he made, kept him in a tight space. He can hardly believe she ever slept with anyone. 

Dana moaned out his name as she gripped his shoulders.

“That's right, say my name. Louder!”  
His powerful pushes rocked her body well.

“Ahh Raph!!!” Dana scratched his shoulders mewling.

A low vicious growl rose from him as he grinded harder not leaving eye contact with Dana. 

Dana shuddered from ecstasy and lust as she was close to climaxing.

Raph climbed back on his knees then hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and drilled in deeper.

Dana climaxed and orgasmed heavily all over his length whimpering.

It took a couple of pushes before Raph cursed under his breath and released. His load overflowed her with a thick white which some dropped onto the bed. 

“Raph no please!!! I don’t wanna get pregnant!!!” Dana panted heavily.

“It's okay baby,”he cooed stroking her face,”I don't mind if your pregnant.”

“Why aren’t you listening to me?! I said I don’t want kids!!!” Dana said pulling him outta her.

He sighed then pulled himself away. Raph sat down on the other side of the bed, scratching the side of his head in slight frustration. He could care less if she ran off when it's so easy to track her down anyways.

“Ar-are you really gonna make me stay here forever?! You don’t love me do you?!” Dana said looking away from him.

“Of course I love you!,”he glared at her,”But you don't! If I'm just like those men then you leave!”

“How can I possibly love you after what you just did to me?! And yes you are like those men you bastard! I’m leaving!” Dana shouted getting up but then realized that Raph tore up her dress. She had to go home naked.

He growled in more frustration as he let out a punch in the wall.

Dana walked out of his room and tried looking for the exit to the lair.

Now in blinding rage, he followed her then dragged her back inside the lair and tied her in his bedroom.  
Raph made sure her wrists were tied tight to the headboard.

“You just said I could leave you fuckin asshole! Let me go!” Dana spat at him as she struggled.

He ignored her and placed a pillow under her head then tossed a throw comforter over her.  
“I'll sleep on the couch,”he said and left the room with her bag and belonging before locking the door with a key.

Dana was too tired to protest anymore so she fell asleep just like that.

The next morning Dana woke up and found her wrists were still tied. She sighed as she started to cry.

Leo was up and he was stroking his mate’s cheek as he nuzzled her neck churring affectionately.

Raph was already awake washing her clothes and making breakfast. He made sure any device he find from her bag was shut off so they wouldn't trace the lair.

“Mmm,”Bluu sighed nudging her head into his palm with a small smile spreading on her face. 

Dana sighed and sobbed as she waited.

Leo smiled back as he kissed her all over her face and then kissed her lips softly.

She finally opened her eyes and blushed hard.  
“Oh! M-Morning, Mr. Leo.”

The door to bedroom unlocked then Raph stepped in. He was calm but wasn't quite sure what to say other than,” I brought you something to eat and freshen your clothes. “

“Please untie me Raph! I promise I won’t go anywhere! If you want me you can have me!” Dana said in defeat.

“Good morning my beautiful sunshine,” Leo cooed to her as he got up to make her breakfast.

She stretched her body and wiped the sleep from her eyes forgetting she was still naked on his bed.

He stared at her for a emotionless minute then sighed and locked the door before untying her.  
“Eat at least.”

“Does this mean I can’t sing at the nightclub ever again?!” Dana said crying.

Leo came back with breakfast for her and he smiled at her.

Bluu quickly covered up with the sheets and thank him appreciatively. 

“I'd like it if you only sing to me.”

Dana hiccuped as she gazed up into his masked eyes.  
“I-I don’t know if I can,” she said emptily.

Leo started to eat his food as he nodded and he hummed in delight at his cooking.

“What?,”he asked suddenly smiling and rubbing her thigh.  
“Are shy to sing for just one person?”

Bluu took her plate and ate as decently as she could if though last night did work her appetite. 

“Wh-what? I-I…………” Dana said then she started to moan looking down.

Leo ate his food in small bites as he looked at her from time to time.

She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes for long. He's not so scary but he's definitely handsome.  
Suddenly her eyes lit up and she set her plate aside to look for her phone from her purse.

“I wanted you all to myself,”he said,”I want to always hear your voice.”

Dana sighed and looked away from him embarrassed.

Leo pretty soon finished eating his food and he kissed her cheek.

She squeaked but retrieve her phone to look at the time.  
“Um, I should go,”She answered.

He quietly set the tray on the night stand then pinned her down and stroked her face.

Dana gazed up into his masked eyes as she blushed beet red.

Leo shook his head.  
“Sorry sweetie but you can never leave,” he said to her.

“Wha-!? But what about my job?? I have to finish these hours so that can pay my rent.”

He grinned widely.  
“If you can't sing I can always help you~.”

“No I’m fine. I can sing!” Dana said as she started to sing a song for just him like he wanted.

“You will be living here now. You’re now my mate and we can’t be separated or I’ll go insane. Plus you don’t need a job.”

“Insane??”  
Bluu blinked with concern. She didn't know how deeply he felt about her. She dropped her phone and hugged him.  
“I can't see you hurt, I've fallen in love with you too and I'm sorry!”

He climbs off and lifts Dana up for her to stand and dance with him while she sings.

Dana continued singing her song as she glanced up at him.

Leo smiled and said to her I’m in love with you too sweetheart.

“I'm ok with living here then but can I still go out to the surface sometime?”

He held her close and closed his eyes to listen to her song as he continued to sway around with her.

Dana pretty soon finished her song and looked at him.

Leo nodded.  
“Yes you can but only if it’s with me ok?”

“Ok,”She sighed but kissed at his cheek and beak.

“Beautiful babe,”he whispered and kissed her forehead then lips.

Dana whimpered into the kiss as her cheeks flushed pink.

Leo chirped then kissed her all over her face then kissed her lips passionately.

She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbed at his scalp.

He scooped her in his arms without breaking their locked lips then return to bed.

Dana moaned against their locked lips as she held onto him tightly.

Leo growled in pleasure as he deepened their little make out session.

She whimpered at that wanting for to savor his lips.

He towered over her again then moved his mouth to kiss her chin, jawline and neck.

Dana elicited some soft quiet moans and mewls. Basically she let him do what he wanted to her.

Leo then pushed his tongue past her lips exploring her wet cavern as he wrestled with her tongue.

“Aah,”She sighed and closed her eyes yo embrace the bliss they shared without letting go of him.

Raph held her head and neck steady as he sucked and licked her tender flesh.

“Ahh Raph please! I can’t take it!” Dana mewled and whimpered again.

Leo french kissed her and entwined his tongue over hers and around it as well.

She scratched his head some more for encouragement to continue.

He nuzzled in between her tits then sucked at them long and hard.

Dana whimpered softly and wantonly as she held his head closer to her.

Leo came out on top separating from her lips and then nipped along her neck.

He purred as he tweaked one of the nipples with his teeth keeping them hard and swirled. 

Bluu hummed softly wanting to stay calm before lost her mind from his touches.

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she moaned arching her back.

Leo trailed his long sucks and nibbles down and across her shoulders.

Bluu cried out moaning softly.

He did the same for the other defenseless rose bud the broke out of her grasp to move his mouth down her rib cage. 

Dana moaned and mewled loudly shivering and shuddering in delight.

Leo latched onto a nipple sucking on one while he pinched the other one.

“Aaaugh, Leo! Ugh!,”She cried.

He traced a trail if his saliva towards her lower abdomen then search for her clitoris using his mouth.

“Raph ugh! I can’t stand it anymore!” Dana groaned as she ended up releasing her juices.

Leo now switched nipples making the other harden between his teeth now.

She arched her back sighing his name again.

He chuckled darkly and cleaned her up like a dinner plate.

Dana whimpers ahhs and oohs as she twitched again.

Leo began to suck on her clitoris and her folds molding his tongue around the flabby skin.

“Aah! Haah! Ooh! Leo, I can't--Uugh!!”  
She held his head trying her best not to move into his face; but failed miserably. 

He licked his lips with satisfaction then stood on his knees spreading her legs apart then ram himself in.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure as she arched her back raking her nails down his shoulders.

Leo delved his tongue deep into her womb as he rubbed and stroked along her walls with his wet muscle.

She bit her index finger as her orgasm slipped out of her.

He growled and thrusts roughly into her womb. 

Dana rubbed his plastron gripping onto it for support as she moaned.

Leo took his tongue outta her and he slammed his dick inside her grunting.

“Leo!,”She yelled.  
Bluu dropped her head back then let out screams.

Raph grabbed her hips to mount her harder into the mattress.

Dana then gripped his sheets as she clenched them in her fists mewling.

Leo picked up the pace thrusting harder faster and deeper into her biting her shoulder.

“O-Ooh, Leo! Leo!,”She screamed. 

He slapped his skin against her hers creating wet sounds as he dig for her core.

“Ahh Raph! I’m so close!” Dana whimpered arching her back again.

Leo lapped up the blood cleaning up her wound as he searched for her g spot and pounded into it.

She whimpered at the stinging pain. As his prey, Bluu kissed and sucked on his solid shoulders. 

“Cum for me baby,”he whispered huskily as he watched her rock up and down. 

“Raph!” Dana yelled then came hard around his member inside her.

Leo grinded against her hips going as far and as deep as he could go groaning.

She repeated his names multiple times before finally holding her breath in throat to climax. Her body melted over his shaft.

At the same time he ran his high into her core until it filled to the brim of her opening.

Dana let one last moan and a little groan as well.

Leo’s high crashed and collided into hers as he growled and he pulled out of her panting.

She squeaked then held his smooth bald head to kiss and lick at.

He pulled out and gave her a couple of kisses.  
“Your breakfast is


End file.
